Practitioners of Magic
For other uses of '''Warlock', see'' Warlock Practitioners of Magic includes the following sub-divisions. Wizards *Aletheia - para. 372 *Alsander - "Background" *Anakendis The Dark Chronicles of Anakendis *Arakor Nicodemus *Aranandus - p. 22 *Aramanthus the White of Valsinore - para 47 *Ar Gadayon ''The Tower of Hades. (p.18) *Astragal *Axion - pg. 151 *Badedas the Blue *Black Wizard para 45, 63 *Cawlis - Shape Changer Wizard - p. 82 *Covax - Wizard of Zengis - para 48, 258 *Credas - ??? *Erasmus - para. 24 *Farrigo Di Maggio *Gandorn Throngard, *Gereth Yaztromo *Grand Wizard of Yore *Greylock - para 135 *Grimslade *Hammet the Dash - page 35 *Hannicus *Hegmar *The Healer - pp.61-4 *Hedge-wizards *Icaricus *Ifor Tynin - ??? *Igbut the Gnome *Jallarial - Amarillian Wizard – p.150 *The Juja - para 357 *Lexus the Trialmaster - pg. 125 *Mahnsikir - Amarillian Wizard – pp.57-58. *Markas Taskmaster the Eager ''The Taskmasters Tower, pg. 1 *The Master of Frogs *The Master of Gardens *The Master of Spiders *The Master of Wolves *The Mazemaster *The Mistress of Birds *Morgrek - ??? *Murkuron Wizard - para 157 *Nandras The Wishing Well, in Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-playing Game, pg. 78-80 *Probanus - para 167 *Red Wizard - para 40 *Remstar - Amarillian Wizard – p.38, 195 *Sallazar - Amarillian Wizard p. 8. *Saxifragus *Selator *Shantizar the Great Wizard of Gallantaria - para 14 *Shanzikuul - intro *Star Pupil of the Grand Wizard of Yore - pg.2 *The Wizard of Deathtrap Dungeon *Tantalon *Throngard *Vanestin *Varrak Aslur ''The Floating Dungeon of Varrak Aslur,pg. 1 *Vermithrax Moonchaser, Grand Wizard of Yore *Zeverin Wizard's Apprentices *Dappa of Kallamehr - pgs. 45-9 *Jella of Zengis Warlocks *Lothar the Warlock - pg. 9 *Ushun Koja - ??? *Zagor *Zanbar Bone - para 367 Witches *Alianna, Witch of The Shamutanti Hills - para 212 *Carollar - ??? *Crimson Witch - p.10 *Gehlehna *The Hag of Port Blacksand *Hag-Witch of Weirtown *The Hag-cooks of the Black Tower *Mayaka and the witches of Brassino-Dendro *Romeena Dree - 15-17 *Shevala - ??? *Velicoma Endûl Kerithrion , pg. 98 *The Witch of Darkwood Forest *The Witch of the King's Highway *Witch-doctors *The Wodewitch - para 38 *Xalvanar - ??? Sorcerers and Sorceresses *Agravert Peltophas *Arachnos, the Life-Stealer - para 359 *Balthus Dire *Craggen Dire - pg. 7 *Dark Elf Warrior-sorcerers *The Dark Twins *Dintainta the Sham - ??? *Elven Sorcerers *Enstaflis Anaren *Fenestra *The Five Sorcerers *Gandor Dire *Hurdagag Greenfinger *The Inquisitor - para 50 *Jinxana of Zamarra - ??? *Lissamina - pg. 173 *Lucretia - para 18, para 138, para 292 *Malbordus *Meg the Sorceress - 190, 226 *Morgana, Fell Sorceress of Krill Garnash - 11 *Netherworld Sorcerers *Prospero Seacharmer - Naval Sorcerer - para 252 *The Riddling Reaver - pgs. 30-1 *Selator (also described as a Wizard) *Senyakhaz *Serpensa the Snakewoman - 26, 41, 370, 385 *Skarros - 325 *Szordrin the Grand, Mountain Elf High Sorcerer Deathtrap Dungeon (d20), p. 34. *Téla Oriens, the White Lord *Vashti - para. 215 *Vincenta Kamino, Air Sorceress The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (Tin Man Games) *Volgera Darkstorm *Volee Hanu (2010 Edition)- p.199 *Xortan Throg Dungeoneer - pg. 39 *Yannisara, Sorcerer of Carsepolis - ??? *Zaragan, Sorcerer of Fang Deathtrap Dungeon D20 Module, page 35 *Zharradan Marr (practitioner of Marrangha) Demonologists "-mancers" Necromancers *Arakel - pg.2 *The Dark Ones (also referred to as Sorcerers) *Hellmoon - para 50 *Magrand *Mandrax , "The Battle of Grey Rock". *Mawn Pretagorus - para 284 *Lord Mortis - para 352 *Mortphilio - para 144 *Razaak *Shebenneth, Amarillian White Necromancer – pp.59-61 . *Sigismuh, one of Chingiz's cohort of Necromancers *Unthank - para 250 *Vardrath - ??? *Zarl *Zizzadek, chief of Chingiz's cohort of Necromancers Geomancers Mage *Balthazar Sturm, the Weather Mage - para 397 *Chaos Mage - para 29, 87 *Elokinan - para 163 *Elven Mages *Galthazzeth The Fighting Fantasy Tenth Anniversary Yearbook, pgs. 12-4 *Gelda Wane , pg. 81-2 *Geronicus *Mencius - para 312 *Spider Mage - para 44, 51, 339 Magicians *Caltarelair - Master of Earth - para 91 *Duramax Frogshaper Blacksand!, (1990) pg. 323 *Molander - Master of Waters *Remishaz - Master of Air *Ziraphelis - Master of Fire - para 172 Enchanters *Eleanor the Enchantress - ??? *Enthymesis - para 315 *Jaxartes - pgs. 20-1 Illusionists *Illusionist of the Crystal Caves - 125 *Renfren - para 205 *Thaum - 64, 235 Mystics *Ar-Kalagon of Kaynlesh-Ma - pg. 90 *Aughm Lightchaser - pg. 59/124 *Coros VII - p.117-8 *Karam Gruul - para 200 *Raljak Lying-Jackal - pg. 27 *Vulpa Heartsfire pg. 120 Use of the prefix Arch-'' *The Archmage of Mampang - p.21 *Arch-Wizard Belandros "Krell", , pg. 71 *Erridansis Whitewolf of Salamonis ''Blacksand! (1990) -pg. 117 *Globus - para 308 *Mordraneth *Pyra-Caltor the God-King ''Atlantis I - All Things Old'' by Graham Bottley. Arion Games, 2017, pg. 1. *Xakhaz Use of the prefix Demi- *Balthus Dire See Also References '' '' Category:Magic of Titan *Practitioners of Magic Category:Advanced Fighting Fantasy Entries Category:Dark Chronicles of Anakendis Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-playing Game Entries